Choices
by Esther Silvers
Summary: Their lives are total opposites. She's the daughter of an aristocrat. He's a witty thief. Whispers of rebellion echo throughout Arendelle, promising a chaotic era. Tensions rise, violence grows, dangerous choices are made and it's not long before they both have to choose sides. Can their love survive the brutality of the rebellion? Or more importantly, can they?


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys. This is another story from me. I didn't finish my first story 'A Forbidden Love', because I have a major writer's block for it, but I'll make sure to reboot it. Also, this story has no powers included. I need suggestions for this story's title. Review and enjoy.**_

 _ **-Diana**_

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Household of Agnarr von Winters, Arendelle**_

"Miss Elsa! Time for your noon stroll!" called Petrina, the Greek head maid of the von Winters household. Elsa Roberta Louise sighed and closed her book, putting her chin on her hand and rested the elbow on the windowsill, staring at the afternoon buzz of Arendelle. Carriages rolled past, ladies and gentlemen of high class strolled the paved streets, filled with lush greenery and grand households. Elsa sighed again and stood up from her white luscious love seat, smoothing her crimson red ruffled dress. This was one of her least favorite dresses. Though the crimson red shade was flattering, it was tight and gothic-looking. The top had short sleeves and at the bottom, it divided in the middle, making the white ruffles visible. Elsa got a hold of her matching cerise-colored hat with a white feather tucked at the side and put it on her head. Noticing a diamond-studded golden bracelet and an emerald green bracelet nearby, she slipped them on and admired them, the sun giving them that extra sparkle. Ready, she glided out of the many lounge rooms of her grand home.

"Missus Idina won't like you being late," noted Petrina, staring at Elsa sternly as the lady rushed past the entrance. Elsa nodded and quickly made it out to the courtyard and entered the carriage where her impatient mother and sweet sister sat. The driver tipped his hat at her, smiling. Elsa was about to return a warm smile before her mother's shrill voice demanded, "Where have you been? We've been here for over ten minutes!"

"Actually Missus, it's been about three minutes." corrected the driver. "Hush, Samuel." Missus Idina shot a glare at Samuel before returning to Elsa. "I don't want this kind of thing to happen again. Do you understand me?" Anna giggled. Elsa felt disdain stir inside. She hated when Anna laughed when she got in trouble. "Yes ma'am." answered Elsa and sat down beside her mother, ducking her head. Elsa felt the empowering scent of roses on her mother, making her almost gag. Her mother's hair was fashioned into a high bun, layered with a heavy set of make up and dressed in a long sleeved lace bandage square collar black dress, finally sprinkled in jewels. Her mother looked overly-exaggerated in beauty, making her look a touch more hideous than beautiful.

Idina signaled the driver to start moving, and soon Elsa felt at peace with the familiar clip-clop and rumble of the carriage in motion. Elsa gazed at the noble houses, at the fancy men and women on the streets and neat fauna. One would look at this grandeur and feel envious. However, Elsa felt no such thing. Out of all these regal houses, hers was the best. Out of all the noble families, hers was the finest. Out of all the rich people, hers was the richest. She felt proud about her family's position in society; the richest, the most powerful, the most stylish, the most influential, her family was all that.

"Elsa, Anna, I don't want you to forget the ball we are hosting tonight. Almost _everyone_ is coming! I want you two to look your best." informed Idina. Anna nodded and so did Elsa. For all her life, balls were very often; most of them were her family's doing. Her mother _loved_ these grand dances and so did her father. "Is William Hayes coming? Because I know a certain _someone_ who's just dying to dance with him!" said Anna, grinning at Elsa. "I don't want to dance with him!" protested Elsa. Anna's grin widened. "You love him, you love him, you love him!" repeated Anna in a sing-song voice. Elsa groaned. "Anna Maria Alexandria von Winter!" scolded Idina sternly, using Anna's full name when fully vexed. Anna stopped her grinning and shrunk back. Elsa turned her back and suddenly couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
